


Convenience store

by Yui_Sama



Series: Love is like a car crash [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But no, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen is a little shit, Gen maybe has a crush, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Senku has a sugar daddy, but he wants friends!, guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Sama/pseuds/Yui_Sama
Summary: “I'm taking us to a coffee shop near the school.” He said, patting his vehicle. “Now, sit down and enjoy the trip.”Senku looked between Gen and the bicycle, the cute smile gave way to a suspicious look, which made his nose twitch adorably. “This is illegal.”“Says the person who takes a computer to school.”He rolled his eyes, sitting up against taste. “It's school, not a maximum-security prison.”“Agree to disagree.”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Love is like a car crash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Convenience store

Everyone has a right to their privacy even when they become zombies. They aren’t that close for him to try to ask about Senku’s personal life. Gen doesn't know if they can be considered friends, even if he likes to think they are, but with just a few days he goes to school he doubts the scientist thinks of something different than "The lackey of the Laboratory".

So, he doesn't ask why Senku-chan looks horrible!

Except that Senku-chan actually looked so exhausted that he could probably fall asleep over the seemingly dangerous mix, dangerous enough to make Senku ten times more strict with laboratory safety. It was dangerous! A danger to any of them and of course he is too handsome and too young to die so soon!

“I'm hungry.” He spoke without thinking twice. “Senku-chan, I'm hungry. The clubs are about to close for today, aren't they? Let's go to eat~.”

“There's still half an hour.”

“About to close as I said.” Senku didn't seem convinced. “My belly can't take half an hour, Senku-chan. My hands are going to start shaking, I'm going to be dizzy and ill, I'm going to be so useless that I'm just going to delay you.” He poked the scientist repeatedly. “Come on, I want cola ~.”

“Cola isn't even food.” He rolled his eyes but also started to arrange everything very methodically. Gen didn't even dare to hide the winning smile, sooner or later Senku would discover blatant manipulation. He's smart enough for that. 

“Cola is an essential food of our diet and if you're not drinking it often enough, you are wrong.” Snorting, Senku moved away from the table while giving him a smirk full of disguised fun.

“You’re so wrong in so many ways that I don't know where to start.”

Gen wagged his finger in front of Senku's nose, already dragging him away, barely letting him organize everything properly and safely. “I don’t want to hear your words, heretic.” A playful smile only increased on Senku's lips. It was cute. 

Senku almost pricked him with a scalpel from a dissection kit when he tried to hurry him up again.

The smile was still cute, tho.

Dragging the scientist around the school, while he says goodbye to some of his classmates who were cleaning the corridors, Gen made a quick march to the school gate before Senku had time to reflect on his decision. After all, Senku-chan looked like that kind of person who wouldn't sacrifice half an hour in a lab for anything on a normal day.

“Where are we going?” Asked Senku looking even more dead and Gen feeling sorry for the poor handsome man, he sat on his bicycle and pointed to the back of it.

“I'm taking us to a coffee shop near the school.” He said, patting his vehicle. “Now, sit down and enjoy the trip.”

Senku looked between Gen and the bicycle, the cute smile gave way to a suspicious look, which made his nose twitch adorably. “This is illegal.”

“Says the person who takes a computer to school.”

He rolled his eyes, sitting up against taste. “It's school, not a maximum-security prison.”

“Agree to disagree.”

A laugh breaks out from this and Gen winces.

It was a beautiful laugh.

_“Handsome man, with brains and beautiful laughs. Why am I so easy?”_ Gen whined, starting to pedal away, but not so far, because his legs, despite being slightly toned by the daily bicycle trips, were nothing to brag about, after all, he hides every time in the bath during PE.

Short story: They stop in front of a convenience store.

“A coffee shop, he said”

Pouting, he chained his bike and entered the store. “Next time, you're the one who pedals.”

“No thanks.”

Gen would deny it if someone accused him of making the scientist stumble.

Walking down the aisles of the store, Senku tries to get coffee that Gen simply substitutes with a natural juice, and whenever the scientist tries to sneak something like an energy drink, Gen exchanges it for something stupidly healthy. A little revenge compared to the horrors that Senku-chan makes him go through in the laboratory. (He will never forgive him for leaving him with dry tips, never. His agent wasn't happy.)

Senku was constantly mumbling between his teeth, so grumpy and yet exhausted enough to not fight Gen. It was charming in a way, like watching a car crash. Senku urgently needs a night of beauty sleep, that dark circles weren’t flattering.

And with three cola’s and a packet of snacks in contrast to the Senku's natural juice and crackers, they both sat across the sidewalk to eat.

“These taste like nothing.”

“Well, you did choose them.”

Senku frowned. “No, I chose a Monster.”

The older one hummed. “I don't remember that.”

“What a selective memory you have.” This one joked, making Gen pout.

“You know that I have an incredible memory!” The scientist made a thoughtful face, which made Gen raise his eyebrow at him. “Senku-chan?”

“Yes, you need a good memory for all your Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo tricks.” He rolled his eyes. Noticing how Gen didn't comment, a shitty smile appeared on Senku's face. “Weren't you making a lot of effort to hide it, assistant, or should I call you mentalist?”

He laughed because it was easier to hide what he thought in the middle of laughter. “Oh, I like that. Mentalist… Do you mind if I start using it? Being called a magician is so cliché.”

The nervousness didn’t appear in his words and yet he knew that Senku-chan had realized how much he was ready to get on his bicycle and run. He was at the beginning of his career, of course, he could be in the limelight now if he had chosen to sign a contract years ago, but after talking to his parents, he decided to wait until he finished high school.

Few people knew him and those who knew about him were passionate about his work, it was safe to go to school, it was supposed to be safe to go to school, but-

Now? 

What is he going to do now? 

What should he do?

He doesn't know.

Kami-sama.

He doesn’t know!

(Senku-chan isn't going to blackmail Gen and yet, why is he so terrified?)

“My tutor works at NASA. He funds the school's science program, which is why they let me have my hair like that.”

“Ah!?” He shouted, squeezing his cola so hard it exploded in his hand.

Senku shrugged, ignoring his friend's disgrace. “I know something about you. You know something about me.”

“My secret isn’t dirty!”

“Isn’t dirty!”

“Senku-chan... “ He took a deep breath, saying very calmly his next words. “You have a sugar daddy.”

Senku's mortified face was one of his favorite memories of school so far. And maybe, just maybe, he can call Ishigami Senku a friend.

(Who is he fooling? That idiot scientist was definitely his friend.)

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Xeno isn't a sugar daddy! That wasn't very elegant of you, Gen >:(  
> Welp, Senku was successfully traumatized :D  
> Thanks for reading s2


End file.
